buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GaoMikadoFan 4/Burning Sol Dragon Deck
Hey again! I have YET AGAIN made another Armordragon aggro deck. I would believe this is my best work so far I could come up with, but I'm still a beginne so there might be a few errors. Please help on how to improve this deck and make it as aggresive as possible. Also, I will not be using Dragon Knights or the Jackknife series in this deck, and the card distribution of this deck was based on TD01- Dominant Dragons with a slight alteration. Buddy monster: Drum Bunker Dragon I like following the anime and to me Drum Bunker Dragon is a pretty decent buddy to use. Size 1 monsters (12/50): - Thousand Rapier Dragon(5000/2/1000) x4 - Spike Shoulder Dragon(3000/3/2000) x4 - Double Sword Dragon(5000/1/4000) x4 Thousand Rapier Dragon is probably the best size 1 dragon out there. Spike Shoulder Dragon has 3 crit which is very high and only has 1 gauge cost. Double Sword Dragon has high stats for a size 1 even though it only has 1 crit, but with just one Dragoenergy it'll be a 8000/1/7000 with a Counterattack. I originally included 2 Blade Wing Dragon as TD01 had 14 size 1 cards but I exchanged it for 2 Red Dragon Knights, "Song of Burning March". Size 2 monsters (13/50): - Drum Bunker Dragon(5000/3/5000) x4 - Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker"(6000/3/1000) x2 - Pile Bunker Dragon(4000/2/4000) x2 - Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon(5000/2/4000) x2 - Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon(6000/2/6000) x3 I chose to add 4 copies of Drum Bunker Dragon as it is my buddy and also it provides a decent wall IF needed. Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" has a 2 gauge cost which is quite high especially with its very low defense so I only added 2 of him. I added 2 Pile Bunker Dragon to add to my Penetrate army and also it has no cost at all. Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon has decent stats and Move and Penetrate, which allows additional defense and another Penetrate monster. The soulguard ability of Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon would probably be rarely used as the only other Thunder Knights in this deck is Halberd Dragon, but IF needed then it will provide as a decent wall. Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon has very good stats as well as move and it only costs 1 gauge so I included 3 of him. Originally it was only suppose to be 2 copies but Im confused as to where to add the extra slot of card, if you have any idea please comment! TD01 only had 11 cards of size 2s and if you are wondering, the extra 2 slots came from the size 3s, so this deck will not include any size 3s, if you do have suggestions though as to how to fit 2 size 3s in this deck, please comment! Spell Cards(16/50): - Green Dragon Shield x4 - Blue Dragon Shield x4 - Dragoenergy x4 - Dragonic Charge x2 - Red Dragon Knights "Song of Burning March" x2 I maxed out the 2 shields as my attacking formation would usually leave the center wide open(another reason for the two Thunder Knights monsters). Dragoenergy is a great card to boost my monsters if needed, and it seems it is somewhat a 'compulsory card in any Armordragon deck(if you have other suggestions, please comment!). Since many of my monsters(15 MONSTER CARDS to be exact excluding others) need gauge, I included 2 copies of Dragonic Charge. Red Dragon Knights "Song of Burning March" further supports quickly damaging my opponent. Item Cards(6/50) - Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle x4 - Dragonblade, Dragobreach x2 TD01 had only 6 item cards and so I included 6 item cards only of my choice. Steel Fist Dragoknuckle had a decent critical amount(even though lacking in power) and it also provides gauge for me, an effect that for me outweighs its equip cost of 1 life. Dragonblade, Dragobreach is Dragon World's most powerful weapon alongside Dragonblade, Dragobrave which has the exact same stats. This high stat would be helpful for my "triple offensive manuever"(yes from the anime). Compared to Dragonblade, Dragobrave, I think Dragonblade, Dragobreach has a much lighter equip cost of 1 gauge and 1 life compared to Dragobrave's 1 gauge and 1 discard from hand as my deck cannot afford to lose handcards. The reason for adding only 2 is that I'd probably rely on Dragoknuckle more. Impact Cards(3/50) - Gargantua Punisher!! x3 Following TD01 which has only 3 Gargantua Punisher!!'s, this impact card is probably the best impact for Dragon World for me(although there is Dragonic Punisher which has similar effects). To me there are no better impact cards as of yet than Gargantua Punisher!! Thank you for taking the time to read through my blogpost. Please share your thoughts on this deck and help me improve it! Thanks! Category:Blog posts